A Day In The Life Of A Werewolf
by Athena Lionfire
Summary: cameras follow Remus Lupin around when he is a students and interviews his friends, including Lorna Doors who Spam Warrior has agreed to me using


The Day In The Life Of A Werewolf!!  
  
Disclaimer, the characters, i.e. James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin all belong to J.K Rowling, Lorna Doors belongs to Spam Warrior who kindly agreed to me borrowing her for my story, Athena Lionfire (the reporter) is me and not me at the same time, it's not as confusing as it sounds. But anyway Athena is mine.  
  
Lets begin before I start rambling.  
  
For one week only the magical fields around Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry have been dropped, this means that a vast amount of cameras, televisions and a whole load of wires will function properley. For the purpose of this documentary Albus Dumbledore the headmaster has agreed to the installation of plugs so that all the wires have somewhere to go. Most people are probably wondering why is Dumbledore allowing all this? has he really gone stark raving bonkers? Well I got a statement from Dumbledore,   
"Is it really crazy to put cheese on your head and dance a Tango? Yes it is, so this would seem fairly normal compared to that."  
  
Well we hope that this documentary goes as well without having to dance a Tango.  
  
For the purpose of this documentary The Day In The Life Of A Werewolf, we will be following Hogwarts student Remus Lupin around for one whole week, and the for your viewing pleasure it will be compressed into six hour long episodes, that will be shown on MBS Muggle Broadcsting System, or can be bought on video or DVD in shops near you!  
  
What we are trying to find out is, are werewolves really as dangerous in human form as they are in wolf form? How do people react to Werewolves in a classroom environment? And how many will want to down a cauldrom full of a memory spell in order to forget everything they will learn? Well we are going to find out.  
  
*voice from offset calls "Lights Camera and Action!"*  
  
The camera focuses on a young witch in her early twenties, she is wearing an ordinary blue robe and carrying a microphone. Smiling she cheerfully says, "Hi I'm Athena Lionfire, reporter for MBS, the channel that brings all you muggle relatives the latest happenings in the wizarding world. I am sitting with Hogwarts student Remus Lupin, and his friends Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans and Lorna Doors."  
  
The camera pans around the students, Remus grins weakly at the camera, next to him a tall boy with shoulder length black hair winks at the camera and calls, "Hi MUM" Next to him a young girl with long red hair smacks him around the head and blows the camera a kiss. On Athena's other side a boy with messy ,black hair puts a wet and dry firework under the plate of a skinny girl with long,equally messy, black hair, and with an impish grin she deftly removes it and tosses it into a jug of pumpkin juice opposite a plump boy with limp blonde hair, it explodes showering the group with juice they crack up laughing and Athena continues. "Remus is no ordinary student though, underneath the ordinary appearance of a juice covered student he is in fact a viscious man beast!" Remus winces and Lorna grabs the microphone away from Athena, "I wouldn't be calling wee Remus a viscious man beast it isn't very nice and we really don't like it, and we can be very unco-operative when we don't like something." Lorna's elf like face twists into a grin and she pushes her long sleeves back, "Remus is a Werewolf not at all viscious, he couldn't harm custard, but we could." The camera once again pans around the group, all of the students are sitting with their arms folded across their chests and they are all glaring at Athena.  
  
Taking the microphone back Athena continues nervously, "Remus is a werewolf, every full moon he takes up residence in the shrieking shack, giving the shack its title of most haunted house in Britain. Remus, before we begin following you and your friends around for a week, we want to know, what made you agree to this?"   
  
Remus looks around at his friends who nodd encouragingly, "I wanted to show people that underneath the viscious werewolf is a regular human being, and we really don't like being labled a freak because we turn into a wolf once a month." Lorna and Lily cheer whilst Sirius and James both make a dive for the microphone, both holding it they say, "Yeah, Moony is one groovy dude, he rocks." Peter sinks under the table but is fished out by Lorna who is surprisingly strong for her small size. "Jamesie give the nice reporter back her microphone thingy or I'll start telling the world a few of your secrets." Lorna said looking meaningfully at Lily who sits oblivious to James's horrified look.  
  
James reluctantly passes the microphone back to Athena who smiles nervously, "Um, Yeah, I think it's time for the headmaster Albus Dumbledore to inform the school of Remus's secret, thats the only secret going to be aired." Lorna whistles innocently and James laughs behind his hand.  
  
The camera pans to an old man with a long beard and twinkling blue eyes that are hidden behind half moon glasses, he stands up and clears his throat showing an air of authority, surprising for one whom many call mad.  
  
"students, teachers and honoured guests," he began once the chatter had died down, "In this world there are many secrets, indeed there are many secrets in this very school, one of those secrets will for one week only come to light, you may be wondering why the castle has been inendated with muggle television cameras, well this isn't an invasion but a documentary, a documentary entitled A Day In The Life Of A Werewolf, and Mr Lupin will kindly tell you his tale." He nodds at Remus who stands up,   
  
"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin and I am a fourth year Griffindor. When I was a very young child I was bitten by what I thought was a dog, in fact we all held the belief that it was just a dog, but on the night of the full moon a terrible transformation changed me from what you see standing before you into a wolf, at that age I was about as dangerous as a mischievous puppy but as I grew older I began to fear that I would kill one of my family members so every full moon I was locked in the shed. That wasn't my only fear though I was nearing the age of eleven, and for every child in a wizarding family that meant only one thing, attending Hogwarts. How though was I supposed to attend Hogwarts and not harm any of the students when I changed, Professor Dumbledore had the answer, an unused passageway to the Shrieking Shack, that is now known as the most haunted house in Britain, the year I came to Hogwarts was the year the Whomping Willow was planted over the passageway. that is my secret and for the purpose of this documentary I must try to carry on like normal, for one week I will be subjected to what a werewolf gets every day of their lives."  
  
Lorna stood up and waved an arm in the air, "Er Professor Dumbledore, can I seriously injure anybody who upsets my pal Remus, I mean what kind of friend would I be if I didn't defend Remus from the wrath of the wee first years." A few students laugh but the ones who know Lorna stay silent and look terrified, "No I'm afraid Miss Doors you will have to let Mr Lupin deal with this by himself," Dumbledore said chuckling into his beard. Sulking Lorna sat back down and Remus shrugged, his pale face paler than ever.   
  
"Sorry Remus, you'll have to deal with this by yourself, but we can give you a hand, if we happen to be nearby and no teachers are around." Lorna said grinning evilly and rubbing her hands together, "I think to make our reporter friend feel welcome we should plan a surprise, how about, Dung Bombs and a bath tub?" James said quietly to Lorna who nodded, "James how did you know I liked bath tubs so much?" James grinned, "You'll be surprised what I know."   
  
Athena who had overheard all of the conversation looked worried and said, "Well, we'll let Remus eat and then it's time for his first lesson. Which is, Care Of Magical Creatures, very ironic. Join me in a few minutes." Athena turns around and starts to eat, the camera pans around the hall and then goes off.  
  
Lesson one, Care Of Magical Creatures.  
  
*Voice from off stage calls, "Lights, Camera and Action!"*  
  
The camera zooms in on a wooden hut, standing next to it is an extremeley tall man with thick bushy black hair and an equally bushy beard. He grins and waves at the camera, standing next to him is Sirius who is laughing, when he spots the camera watching him he frowns and says, "Whats your problem?" Whistling is heard and the camera backs away, as the camera pans around the small group of students it spots something near the Whomping Willow, Lorna is dragging a bath tub full of Dung Bombs past the tree heading in Athena's direction. She spots the camera and puts a finger to her lips, pleading with him to be quiet, a hand appears in front of the lens and the camera man gives her a thumbs up. Lorna grins and carries on dragging the bath tub, after a few minutes she is standing behind Athena who is oblivious to the scraping sound as she is watching an enormous dog with three heads, who is ironically called Fluffy.  
  
*A/N, I don't know if Fluffy was alive back then but I thought he would make a good excuse for Athena not looking around. Also I'm actually not that annoying, I had to make her annoying so Lorna would get mad*  
  
Standing directly behind Athena, Lorna magically enables the bath tub to raise up and hover just behind Athena's legs. Grinning, Lorna taps Athena on the back and then runs off, Athena oblivious to the bath tub turns around and steps forwards falling into the bath tub full of Dung Bombs. The bath tub then raises up and lands on the roof of Hagrids hut, laughing the camera man nearly drops the camera and keeps focusing on Athena who is covered in Dung Bombs and isn't smelling too good.  
  
Out of nowhere, Professor McGonagall suddenly appears and grabs Lorna who is cracked up behind a tree. "Lorna Doors, come with me this instant, this is not behavior fitting for a Griffindor. Sirius Black and James Potter, I expect you two were involved so you will come as well." James and Sirius stop laughing but don't lose their grins, and follow McGonagall up to the castle. Hagrid has pulled Athena out of the bath tub and is helping her up to the castle as well.  
  
With nothing to do the camera man walks over to Remus who grins and waves. "Remus did you have anything to do with the bath tub?" The camera man asked pulling a microphone out of a nearby bush, and holding it up to Remus. "Lets just say I provided some of the Dung Bombs."  
  
Lesson two Transfiguration  
  
*Voice from off stage calls, "lights, Camera and Action!"*  
  
"Transfiguration is very dangerous especially when you don't pay attention. So for now lets all pretend that those cameras AREN'T HERE!!"  
McGonagall yelled at the class, imediatly the class turns their eyes to her and she continues. "Today we will be turning a buffet into a warthog, anybody who succeeds will be given five points, if they make it look like a warthog with a flowery pattern they will be given three points"  
  
The camera focuses on Remus who looks at the buffet, he concentrates and mutters something slowly the buffet starts to turn into a warthog, eventually he is looking at a warthog with wooden legs. After much muttering the warthog is given proper legs and McGonagall looks at it, "very good Lupin, five points for Griffindor" James and Sirius clap and a few other students join in the rest watch him nervously.  
  
The class is over and Remus and James are standing in the hallway, a third year Slytherin walks past and yells "FREAK!" he is followed by a fourth year Slytherin with greasy hair and a permanent sneer, "So Lupin what do you have to say about yourself now?" Remus looks down at the floor and James looks the boy in the eye.  
"Snape, I have decided that I will answer for Remus, what he has to say is would you kindly have a wash and use shampoo, because around the ful moon his sense of smell is heightened and he can smell you a mile off and it isn't at all pleasant." Snape glares at Remus and pulls out his wand, the camera man suddenly sick of Snape taps him on the shoulder and you see him sticking two fingers up. "I won't take that from a guy who carries a stupid piece of metal around on his shoulder!" Snape hissed pointing his wand at the camera man, "Snape put down that wand instantly" a voice yells, it is easily recognisable as McGonagall and Snape runs off down the corridor. The camera focuses on a grinning Lorna who is walking down the corridor twirling her wand. "What did I miss?" She asks, Remus looks at her startled, as she is doing a perfect imitation of McGonagall, "How did you do that?" James asked curiously, "when you spend as much time in detention with McGonagall as I do you learn a trick or two." Lorna replies grinning, suddenly she notices the camera and waves, "Where's the reporter?" She asks grinning evilly, "Still getting rid of the smell of dungbombs, apparantly its not easy to clean yourself when all the soap is taken away and the only clean clothing is a Hogwarts uniform two sizes to small." The camera man says the camera suddenly focuses in on a witch in a tight uniform, she is glaring at Lorna and any students who pass her hold their noses.  
  
"Its not enough with you is it that I get tipped into a bath tub full of dungbombs but now I have to walk around in this uniform smelling like a bloody pig!" Athena screeched pulling the uniform down over hers wrists and glaring at Lorna who leans against the wall smirking, "Nope, but I didn't steal your soap, just your spare change of clothing."  
  
"Well who did then?" Athena asked pulling a can of air freshener out of her bag and spraying herself. "I dunno, I saw Lily and Sirius hanging around, maybe it was a team effort." Lorna said smiling sweetly at the camera and pulling the microphone away from Athena, "Listen you said you were going to interview us sometime and I'm a busy girl I don't have time to waste hanging around with you." She said glaring at Athena who goes red and stalks off down the corridor. "You interview her!" Athena calls to the camera man who is shaking with laughter.  
  
*Interview 1 Lorna Doors*  
  
Camera Man: Hi Lorna, lets start this interview.  
  
Lorna Doors: Finally.  
  
CM: Firstly, how long have you known Remus?  
  
LD: Since he started in the first year, I was in my second year.  
  
CM: How long have you known about Remus being a werewolf?  
  
LD: Since his second year, well that was when he told us, it doesn't take a genius to realise that a guy who is ill every full moon and is irritable on the day of the full moon is a werewolf.  
  
CM: What was your reaction?  
  
LD: I think my exact words were, "Cool can you eat Snape?"  
  
CM: Somebody should!  
  
LD: Yep, most students would agree with you on that one.  
  
CM: What is Remus like as a person?  
  
LD: He's great, a bit shy, a wee bit quiet, but he really loves pulling pranks on people and whenever we get into trouble he's always right there with us.   
  
CM: What about when he's in class?  
  
LD: I'm a year above him, how should I know.  
  
CM: Hey I'm just reading this question sheet.  
  
LD: Let me look at that, *grabs the script off the camera man and flicks through it,* well for one thing you can't ask question six and question seven, that is personal not werewolf stuff. And there is no way I will answer question eleven.  
  
CM: Hold on lets see *looks through script* Have you ever ha..... What they can't be serious, gross, what kind of documentary is this?  
  
LD: I dread to think.  
  
CM: Thanks Lorna, I think that this is enough for now, if I have anymore questions or I'm sick of Athena I'll find you.  
  
LD: Or I'll find you if I'm bored and want to pull an prank on Athena.  
  
*End of interview 1*   
  
Lorna grins at the camera man and walks off, suddenly Athena pops up, she looks excited but calms down a little to say, "This is so fantastic, a fifth year Slytherin has taken a swing at Remus, lets see if his werewolf strength is with him when he's human!"   
  
The camera focuses on Remus wildly dodging blows from a burly fifth year Slytherin, his werewolf strength doesn't look to be kicking in, in fact it looks more like he has become a werebunny. "Go on Remus, knock his block off!" Lorna shrieks from her vantage point on top of Sirius's shoulders, "Lorna you are very heavy for someone so short." Sirius moans, she gives him a nasty look and continues cheering. "Well it looks like Remus's wolf side is away on holiday because this fight is not looking good.  
  
"You're a freak, nobody will ever be friends with you after this, come on wolfie, fight back!" The boy taunts, shaking his head Remus mutters something to low for the camera to pick up, "Whats that?" The boy says poking Remus in the chest, "I said that violence never solves anything!"   
"Pop him one for me!" Lorna cried before Sirius dumps her on the floor. Finally Remus seems to be growing tired of being poked and he punches the boy, sending him flying into the opposite wall where he slumps down unconscious. "Hoo boy thats gonna leave a mark!" Lorna mutters before kicking him in the ribs. "Lorna, don't break his ribs, I think he's got enough to deal with, with that black eye he'll have!" shrugging Lorna pats Remus on the back, "sorry old chap but you had to do it!" He shakes his head sadly, "I proved his point didn't I, I shouldn't be around people, I'd leave before I hit you as well!" Snorting Lorna says grinning, "I'd kick the stuffing out of you if you tried it."  
  
*Interview 2 James Potter*  
  
AL: So James, what do you think of todays spectacle?  
  
JP: He deserved it, he's a git!  
  
AL: But don't you think Remus was a little too hard on him?   
  
JP: I'd have done more than punch him, he would never have children when I'm through with him.  
  
AL: Ouch, What did you say when you found out Remus was a werewolf?  
  
JP: I think it was something along the lines of, "Cool, where's Snape on the next full moon?"  
  
AL: So whats Remus like in class?  
  
JP: He's a good student, in everything except some of the magical creatures are a bit afraid of him.  
  
AL: Aw, poor thing, whats he like as a friend?  
  
JP: Great, he's the best, always sticks by you no matter what!  
  
AL: So any thing about Remus thats a little bit odd?  
  
JP: He's a werewolf, how much more odd can you get?  
  
AL: You know what i mean!  
  
JP: No, no i don't!  
  
AL: Bad habits, short temper, fears!  
  
JP: Biting his finger nails, so laid back he barely has a pulse and he doesn't like dark magic.  
  
AL: How "interesting"   
  
JP: We like him  
  
AL: I think this interview is over for now.  
  
*End of interview 2*  
  
*A/N This is the end of chapter one and that is just the morning of day one, chapter two will be the afternoon, and so on untill we get to the seventh day and then we get a short preview of the "Day" with Athena guiding us through it and her "Opinion" on werewolves!* 


End file.
